Hearing assistance devices may be configured to be worn by a user and communicate with other devices via wireless links. Examples of hearing assistance devices include hearing aids that are used to assist patients suffering hearing loss by transmitting amplified sounds to ear canals. The sounds may be detected from a patient's environment using the microphone in a hearing aid and/or received from a streaming device via a wireless link. The hearing aids may each include an antenna for wireless communication with each other and/or other devices. In one example, a hearing aid is worn in and/or around a patient's ear. The hearing aid wirelessly communicates with other devices at various locations relative to the hearing aid, such as another hearing aid worn on the patient's opposite ear, a hand-held or body worn hearing aid accessory device, a hearing aid programmer, and devices that stream audio to the hearing aid. Patients generally prefer that their hearing aids are minimally visible or invisible, do not interfere with their daily activities, and easy to maintain. Thus, the hearing aid needs an antenna system allowing for reliable signal transmission to and from various directions without significant impacting the size of the hearing aid.